happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 7
Wow, this chapter didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Y'all lucky you're following a story that isn't co-authored seeing how much longer those are taking. If you're following both this and my co-authored stories... well... then you know exactly what I'm talking about and are happy to at least have this and maybe even On The Flip Side as well. Now where were we? Oh! Yes! Giggles is in jail! Well, how did that happen? Is Giggles a bad person? I knew it! Eh, let's not jump to conclusions and see what this chapter has to say about it. I know I wrote it but I forget things sometimes! There was no answer. I suppose I couldn't have really expected one at midnight, most of the town have already went to sleep unlike me who hasn't gotten a wink of sleep in days and couldn't even think about getting any in a cold jail cell that I have no idea why I'm in. Once again, I needed answers and I had no way of getting them. Without anything else to do, I sat down on the ground and only stared through the iron bars at a security camera not far off, non-discretely staring back. Everywhere else, the cameras were at least kind of hidden even though everyone knew they were there. The only good news was that I knew Lumpy would need to come collect tapes from that very camera in his daily rounds. I mean. I assumed that at least. I just needed to wait. Shit, waiting was painful though. I didn't actually have to be waiting on the ground, there was a shelf to my right that I was supposed to sleep on but it was no comfier than the ground and I would have to drag this stupid ball all the way there. No, it was better to just sit here on the ground. More waiting. I had to take my mind off my current situation somehow so I tried to think about Disco Bear. The day we first met came to mind. ---- I was having a tea party with Petunia in the local park. If I'm completely honest with myself. Things were much better back then when there were no secrets between us. Certainly not ones as big as this. Disco Bear was no less of a flirt back then. He appeared the same way he did almost every time after that, first a disco ball appeared between Petunia and I and he started dancing. If you're looking for a love at first sight romance, you're wrong. I wasn't all that interested in him at first. We tried to just ignore him and move on with our tea party. It wasn't until he literally swept me off my feet. He was… is… a great dancer and I had one of the best times of my immortality dancing with him. The town had to ruin this moment just like every other but I never did blame Disco Bear for throwing me into the teapot. It was unintentional and there was no one to really blame for the accident but the town's bad luck. Plus, I was obviously perfectly okay the next day. ---- Back in my cell, I yearned for that day. For the chance to dance with him just one more time. I might get that change if I'm not here forever. As much as I enjoyed dancing with him. It was obvious right away that Petunia did not share these feelings at all as that next morning she had nothing to share but annoyance and hatred. I don't remember what drove me to mimic this in that moment, most likely panic and that one moment had trapped me forever. Looking back, that seemed to be the only place it was safe to start being honest. She would have understood at that point and I kick myself every day for not being honest in that moment only trapping myself in this lie that gets more complicated every day. Wait, what was that? Lumpy! He came to collect the footage! I wasn't sure how exactly to address him since I didn't know what his job is today and given the situation I was in, disrespecting him would only make things worse. Getting to my feet, I decided the universal was the safest option. "Sir!" I called successfully grabbing his attention having the tape already in his hand. "Could you please tell me why I'm in jail?" He looked right at me with an unreadable expression but then started laughing his usual hiccupping laugh. "Like you don't already know the answer to that." As suddenly as the laughter came, it disappeared and was replaced with the same unreadable expression he had before. "Did you really think you'd get away with stealing from the diner?" The diner? I tried to rack my brain on that one, I was just working there as a waitress just two days ago but... "I didn't steal anything from the diner. If something was stolen from the diner it was probably Lifty and Shifty or Nutty if it was something sweet but not me." I knew too late that I was just being stupid and reckless trying to argue this with him no matter how right I was. "Don't try to act innocent; I'm not as stupid as I act, and I have you on film." He turned and walked away with the tape. "Sir, please, wait!" I called after him. There was pretty much no chance he'd actually listen but I couldn't know if he would have or not because one of the sections of an empty cell fell, the iron bars slicing right through him. I couldn't really see it but I could hear the distinct thud and squish and some of the blood flowed into my cell. It wasn't hard at all to figure out what exactly happened. Now I'm alone again. What the hell was he even talking about? I never stole from the diner. I sat down in the blood puddle, trying to think that over. I know I definitely didn't actually steal anything from the diner so I must have done something that made it look like I did. Wait a second... ---- Once Disco Bear was ready to pay, I was surprised to receive two paper bills. They are legal tender in Happy Tree Town but they're rare compared to coins. It wasn't until I went to put the bills in the cash register that I noticed a paper slipped in between them: I do like you but I don't see how this can work if you insist on keeping it a secret. I hid my smile glad to finally at least have that weight removed from my chest as I slipped the note into my fur pocket before returning to serving the other customers. ---- I actually did physically face palm myself remembering this blunder. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Looking through the cameras, there was really no other explanation then that I was stealing. And of course I left the note at home. I didn't want anyone to find it on my person and ask too many questions. I guess I might as well admit that Lumpy already knows about me and Disco Bear. Almost nothing happens in this god-forsaken town without that moose's knowledge and I can't even pretend that he might not know because he blackmails me with the information all the time. Because of that, if I did have that note though, I would really have nothing to lose from showing him the note and it might have actually gotten me out of jail if I was lucky enough to get him to accept it as proof. I know. All these thoughts are moot now. That note could be in a different universe and my chances of getting to it would be the same. I'd need a light sentence or a miracle to get me out now. I felt like crying but the still glaring security camera stopped the tears in their tracks. "What am I going to do now?" I whispered to myself only staring down at the blood puddle staining my fur. It was the closest thing I could find to feeling like I was anywhere but here. Is that weird? *face palm* Oh yeah, that's right. That's why she's in jail. Show of hands of who face palmed with Giggles. So, I guess the story's over with Giggles in jail. Or maybe not. This author may have a few tricks up her sleeves. I guess you'll have to wait and see if this story is ever updated. *insert evil laugh here* Please comment and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts